


Chorus Kingdom Rises

by Azuring_Galaxy, LeonNeon



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuring_Galaxy/pseuds/Azuring_Galaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: The Chorus Hunters and Huntresses-in-trainingArrives in Vale.





	Chorus Kingdom Rises

The Chorus Kingdom is a very mysterious Kingdom that is not very much known. The Kingdom has never been in contact with its fellow Kingdoms, for 300 years after its boarders was closed. It isn't until now that Chorus opens it's boarders again and their Hunters and Huntresses-in-training arrives in Vale for the Vytal Festival. 

XXXXXCHORUS TEAMSXXXX 

Team 1: SRGD (SARGE'D)

-Leader: Sarge Evans|Evans (_Only the teachers call him this_)

  * 29
  * Evans/Heavy Clan|Lopez Heavy (_younger half-brother_)
  * Dr. Emily Grey-Evans (_wife_)
  * Earth Manipulation 
  * Spear\sawed-off shutgun
  * Dexter Grif (_partner_)partner

-Richard Simmons|Simmons 

  * 23
  * Simmons Clan
  * Dexter Grif (_crush_)
  * Instant Transmission
  * Halberd\sawed-off shotgun 
  * Buffalo Faunus
  * Franklin Donut (_partner _)

-Franklin Donut|Donut

  * 16
  * Donut Clan
  * Frank "Doc" Dufresne|O'Malley (_boyfriend _)
  * Wood Manipulation 
  * Gauntlets\shotgun
  * Richard Simmons (_partner_)

-Dexter Grif

  * 26
  * Grif Clan|Kai "Sister" Grif(_younger sister_)
  * Richard Simmons (_crush_)
  * Illusions 
  * Battle axe\grenade launcher
  * Sarge Evans (_partner_)partner

Team 2: FLAME

-Leader: Frank "Doc" Dufresne|O'Malley (_split personality_)|Dufresne (_only teachers call him this_)|Doc (_everyone else calls him this always_)

  * 18
  * Dufresne Clan
  * Franklin Donut (_boyfriend_)
  * Wind Manipulation (_Doc_)|Size Manipulation (_O'Malley_)
  * Gauntlets\grenade launcher 
  * The Church Twins: Alpha, Epsilon (_partners_)

-Lavernius Tucker|Tucker

  * 17
  * Tucker Clan|L.T. Junior (_son_)
  * David Yi Fan|Alpha Church|Sister Grif|Yang|Blake (_crushes_)
  * Manipulation of Weight
  * Mace\sawed-off shotgun 
  * Prototype Energy Sworder
  * Michael J. Caboose (_partner_)partner

-Michael J. Caboose|Caboose

  * 19
  * 6 (_mental age_)
  * Caboose/Yi Fan Clan|David W. Yi Fan (_older cousin_)
  * John E. Andersmith (_Boyfriend_)
  * Insane Luck|Good Luck Charm
  * Scythe\grenade launcher +AI Program: Freckles
  * Buffalo Faunus 
  * Lavernius Tucker

-Alpha L. Church|Church

  * 18
  * Church Clan|Lena C. Church (_older sister_)|Epsilon L. Church (_sister younger twin_)
  * Ally Tex (_on/off girlfriend_)|Tucker (_crush_)
  * Destruction 
  * Gauntlets\\.50 caliber machine gun
  * Epsilon L. Church, Frank "Doc" Dufresne|O'Malley (_partners_)

-Epsilon L. Church|Church

  * 18
  * Church Clan|Lena C. Church (_older sister_)|Alpha L. Church (_older twin_)
  * David W. Yi Fan|Ally Tex|Yang (_crushes_)
  * Speed Manipulation 
  * Halberd\\.50 caliber machine gun
  * Alpha L. Church, Frank "Doc" Dufresne|O'Malley(_partners _)

Team 3: CLLY (CLAY)

-Leader: Lena C. Church|Church (_teachers only call her this_)|Carolina (_everyone else _)

  * 26
  * Church Clan|The twins: Alpha and Epsilon Church
  * Casey York (_fiancé_)
  * Weather Manipulation 
  * Spear\high-powered sniper rifle
  * Lopez Heavy (_partner_)

-Samuel L. Ortez|Ortez (_headmaster only calls him this_)|Locus (_everyone else _)

  * 22
  * Adopted Family (_unknown_)|Felix (_younger foster/adopted brother_)
  * David W. Yi Fan|Kimball (_crushes_)
  * Inhuman Strength 
  * Katana\high-powered sniper rifle
  * Reindeer Faunus 
  * David W. Yi Fan (_partner_)

-Lopez Heavy|Heavy (_teachers only call him this_)|Lopez (_everyone else)_

  * 25
  * Evans Clan|Sarge Evans (_older half-brother_)
  * Santa + Shiela (_fiancés_)
  * Flashpoint Manipulation 
  * Kamas\high-powered sniper rifle 
  * Lena C. Church (_partner_)

-David W. Yi Fan|Yi Fan (_teachers only call him this_)|Washington (_headmaster and some other students_)|Wash (_everyone else _)

  * 20
  * Caboose/Yi Fan Clan|Michael J. Caboose (_younger cousin_)
  * North|Maine|Qrow|Locus (_crushes_)
  * Metal Manipulation 
  * Kamas\high-powered sniper rifle 
  * Finch Faunus
  * Samuel L. Ortez (_partner_)


End file.
